


Catch a Daydream

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, awkward first meetings, clamp kinkmeme, meeting up with an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Eriol still remembers what it was to love her.





	Catch a Daydream

Catch a Daydream.

The tea is set carefully, Moro and Maru quiet for once. Eriol remembers their laughter, bright and clear, the way their eyes shone. Now there's the shadow of fresh grief upon them. He's not surprised when they go to each other, holding hands. It still makes something inside him ache.

Yuuko pours the tea for them. She's quiet, almost unreadable. Would be unreadable if he didn't have Clow's memories of her, of her laughter, of her anger. But now she remains with quiet politeness as she honors her job as a hostess, a wall around her. 

When he was Clow, he had been inside these walls enough times to know them like the back of his hand, ready to make dinner, to help Yuuko after a hangover or if the cost of a wish was too much. Clow had kissed her inside these walls a number of times and Yuuko had kissed Clow back. The two of them had laughed inside these walls, and mourned, and fought. It almost seems that if he focused enough, he'd be able to see those memories, to touch them, like a tapestry gone gray with time and dust. 

Eriol remembers what it was to love her. He thinks it's still there, a bit, nesting near where Clow's magic is, where the bittersweet knowledge that they don't belong together remains.

Yuuko's hands move with the grace it seems she shouldn't be able to have, not with the strength Clow knew she had. She pours jasmine tea in white cups, her favorite tea instead of the Earl Gray Clow favored and Eriol still does. Still, when she's done pouring the cups, her hands hesitate for a second. Eriol sees that Yuuko almost took the lemon which Clow always took Jasmine tea with. Yuuko's careful,constructed mask of polite indifference threatens to break, and Eriol thinks that he might break too, if that was to happen.

"I'll take it with one sugar, please, Yuuko-san," he says, the honorative feels strange on his tongue, but, he tells himself, it's already enough, being this familiar with someone he just met. 

Yuuko relaxes again into her role. She hands him the cup before she nurses hers, but she smiles now, and it's a different smile than the ones he saw as Clow, but it's better than polite indifference, he thinks. "Your teeth will rot."

His chest hurts, a bit, but he smiles. "I'll make sure to brush my teeth."


End file.
